Lets Do the Time Warp Again!
by Alcoholics Anonymous
Summary: Janet and Iman while in school find a machine that allows them to travel into any book world! Guess what they choose? The Outsiders! Written by Icelandic Morning Glory and Alcoholics Anonymous. Rated for future chapters.
1. The Story Machine!

Well here we are, my and Icelandic Morning Glory's long anticipated work. Anticipated by who? Well, just us really. Anyway, I hope you like it!! By the way, the R rating, it is for later chapters with a possible um, well you know. Ok, I'll see you next chapter! Bye!   
  
INTRODUCTION:  
  
Janet's POV  
  
I'm positive we all believe that our Science teachers are quite insane. After all, who in their right mind would dedicate several years of their life to learning that stuff? Anyways, I had always thought my teacher was a bit off her rocker, but what my best friend Iman and I found in her classroom that Saturday... well, it convinced me to believe that she was lightyears away from a rocker of any kind.  
  
Iman and I had been heading to a week-long slumber party at our friend Sarah's house. After walking for about ten minutes, the two of us realized that we had forgotten our homework in school(the group of us, including our other friends Cortney and Ellen, had planned on doing our homework at the party. Well, more like copying off of eachother...).  
  
So, we turned down a different street and headed towards the school, which was not very far from either of our houses.  
  
It took us all of five minutes to re-route ourselves to the building. It was Saturday, so the school was open for staff and students. We wandered aimlessly around the school for a while, marveling at the silence and emptiness. It seemed that our staff was especially lazy and hadn't bothered to come to school and work on grading papers or whatever they usually did at work.  
  
We finally managed to make ourselves venture to the eighth grade wing, where our lockers were located. Iman's was in the first row on the left side. Mine was at the very end of the hallway, right next to the Science room.  
  
I was nearly finished stuffing my Math and French books into my bag when I happened to glance at the door to the room. It was ajar and there was a slight ringing noise and eery glow emanating from the room.  
  
Never one to conquer curiosity, I pulled my bag over my shoulder and slammed my locker shut. I pushed open the door, peeking around for the teacher. She was nowhere to be found, so I pushed the door open farther. My eyes were wide as saucers as I raced down the hall to get Iman.  
  
"IMAN! IMAN! COME LOOK!", I screeched, pulling her down the hall towards the classroom.  
  
We entered and Iman saw the huge machine in the corner of the room. After the initial shock wore off, we inspected the machine closer. We read the instructions stickers and realized what it was. It was some kind of transportation appliance that would launch any humans or animals inside the machine into any pre-created world that had been submitted and stored into the database of the electronic device.  
  
Of course, being us, we scanned the list of stored "worlds" and were surprised and overjoyed to find that The Outsiders, the book by S.E. Hinton, was stored in the database. We pressed a combination of buttons and decided to see if the machine was for real. We had figured that it was some kind of toy to freak out the students. Boy, were we wrong.  
  
Iman lugged in our bags and I figured out the system of buttons inside the vessel. "You ready?", I asked her, jokingly serious. She nodded and saluted me. I cracked a smile and so did she. I pressed the "ENTER" button and took a step back. The machine seemed to melt away as my vision blurred. Ultimately, I passed out, and so did Iman.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Look, Ma! Movie stars!  
  
by Icelandic Morning Glory, a.k.a. Janet, and Alcoholics Anonymous, a.k.a. Iman   
  
Janet's POV  
  
For most people(except for that kid in my English class, Philip), it's probably not normal to wake up in a bathtub-- especially if it's in a bathroom that you've never been in before.  
  
So, imagine my surprise when I awoke in a bathtub. The view of the bathroom seemed slightly familiar... like one from a movie I'd seen before; The Outsiders.  
  
I rubbed my forehead groggily and pulled the curtain to the side so I could pull myself out of the tub. However, what I saw next made me freeze.  
  
In front of me was a stark naked, young man. Namely, Rob Lowe... uhm, Sodapop Curtis.  
  
We screamed simultaneously. Mine was more of a jovial squeal; his was more like a terrified cry.  
  
Then, who should come barreling through the door but Patrick Swayze and C. Thomas Howell... er... Darry and Ponyboy Curtis!  
  
Soda was more calm now, and Darry was kind of mad, and Ponyboy's ears were tinged pink.  
  
Darry cuffed Soda on the head while he pulled on a pair of pants. "Soda! Don't you have enough sense not to change when there's a girl in the room!" Soda protested this and I was just the tiniest bit confused. Shouldn't Darry be a little bit more alarmed that there was a strange girl in his bathtub?  
  
When I said this, he laughed and said, "Janet, shouldn't you be a bit more alarmed that you woke up in our bathroom-- again?"  
  
I just smacked my forehead and pushed past the trio of brothers, muttering about crazy boys and prenatal vitamins(just for good measure, I assure you). Taking a chance, I called for Iman. I was met with a call of, "Janet?! How the hell did we end up here?!"  
  
I giggled slightly and met Iman in the boys' living room. Two-Bit sat on the floor, staring at the TV. Mickey Mouse. Good god.  
  
After getting a few confused looks, we found out from the boys that, apparently, we were Iman and Janet Bergstedt, the next-door neighbors. Our parents had been close friends until the deaths of the Curtis couple. Our mothers used to take turns baby-sitting us kids when we were littler.  
  
Our mother was Galina, a thirty-something part-time clothing store clerk; our father, Michael, a full-time manager of some grocery store.  
  
Iman was fourteen, nearly fifteen, and a tenth grader at Ponyboy's school. I was thirteen(as I was in the real world. Iman was actually two or three months into being fourteen) and a ninth grader. I had advanced a grade, like Ponyboy, but I was over a year younger than him.  
  
We had all grown up together and the two of us were part of the "gang". The past night, we had come over to the house to hang out and we had fallen asleep there. Apparently, we needn't worry what our "parents" thought, because they completely trusted both of us AND all of the guys(the both of us shot eachother glances at this, considering we weren't exactly the two most responsible teens).  
  
Surprisingly, we both blended into our roles pretty quickly. Except for the fact that we were dressed in jeans, novelty tees, and sneakers. The boys thought it was weird but we passed it off with the excuse that we were attempting to set a trend.  
  
Apparently we had ESP, because we both silently decided to leave and explore our house, next door.  
  
After saying goodbye to the "gang"(it was still freaky that we were actually considered their friends...), we gunned it over to our house. In the movie, there hadn't been a medium-sized, colonial-ish, white house next to the Curtis', right?  
  
Our parents were apparently at work, because nobody was home. Close inspection of the upstairs(we looked in all three bedrooms and one had weird rugs and organdy curtains so we figured that the ones decored in navy blue and light red were ours), we found our rooms.  
  
The navy-blue room belonged to Iman, we guessed, because some of her clothes(the ones that had been in her pack for the slumber party) were stored in the closet and dressers. Mine was the light red one, for my apparel was stashed away in the dressers and closet of the humble abode.  
  
Finally, we sat down in Iman's room and talked for a little bit.  
  
Iman was super-ecstatic. "I can't believe we're actually here! I cannot wait to meet Dally! Oh, man, I've got tons of questions for him!" Sometimes, Iman was a little bit... well... stupid.  
  
"Dumbass." I poked her in the side and she yelped. "Dally's dead." She rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Yeah, right. You of all people should know that Mrs. Clary is psychotic for Dally. No way would she have made this world and have him dead in it. Trust me, he and Johnny are both alive. Probably Bob, too. Just to get Johnny and Pony out of trouble."  
  
I thought for a second. "You're probably right. I wish Ms. Barney were here. She'd be proud of how we're handling ourselves." Iman smiled at me devilishly. We had the same idea.  
  
It took us about ten minutes to run around the house crazily, finding clean clothes and taking super-quick showers. As soon as we were dressed, groomed, and clean, we tore out of the house like that nutcase foreign kid in my Math class that doesn't speak English and likes to throw frisbees at the Gym teacher.  
  
Iman saw Tim Shepard's car before I did. Therefore, she was the one to scream happily, "DALLAS!", and take off running even faster than she had been. I run like a half-retarded duck, so it took me a second or two(more like twelve!) to get to the Curtis house, where Iman was already inside and probably squeezing the daylights out of Dally.  
  
Due to the fact that I'm athletically challenged, I had to stop on the steps and catch my breath. Ponyboy came out the front door and bent his knees so that he was eye-level with me. "Are you okay?", he asked, patting my back, gently. This didn't help my breathing very much, but it made me feel all happy-happy-joy-joy. I nodded at him, too star-struck to say anything. If you couldn't tell, I've been absolutely in love with Ponyboy Curtis(C. Thomas Howell?) ever since I'd first seen The Outsiders when I was six. Oh, yuck. Lusting six-year-olds. Now, I've grossed myself out. Uh, back to the story.  
  
He smiled at me, sensing that I was about to hyperventilate. He pointed towards the house and said, "You better get in there. Iman's going to strangle Dally if you don't do something to get her off. We tried, but she's on there like a clam."  
  
Now, when Iman hugs someone, it's no joke. She goes all-out. I mean, like, you feel as if you're a balloon ready to pop. So, I hurried into the house, Ponyboy at my heels.  
  
The first thing I saw was Dally, sitting on the sofa, and Iman, clamped around his neck. His face was a little purple. "Imana-iguanaaaaa!", I taunted her. She perked up like a puppy and let go of Dally. She glared at me before seething, "What did you call me?"  
  
It took awhile and a bit of struggling to keep Iman from lunging at me like Mrs. St. Louis did at girls who wore shirts that revealed too much(not like that! she scolds them for wearing the shirts, sicko!). After Ponyboy dragged me out to Tim Shepard's car(Dally was driving Iman, me, Pony, and Johnny to school), I checked for bruises. Pony's ears went a little pink when I lifted my shirt a little and asked him if he saw any black and blue marks, but I was fine.  
  
Iman chased Dally out to the car and Johnny followed them, slowly. Iman couldn't resist sitting in the front all by herself with Dally, so it was Johnny, Pony, then me, in the back seat. I wasn't exact complaining, considering that Ralph Macchio and Tom Howell make me drool.  
  
While Iman chatted Dally's ear off, I yawned. I was bookwarp- lagged(haha... new term). Apparently, it wasn't a big thing for Iman or I to be touchy-feely with the boys, because Pony didn't say anything when I leaned my head on his shoulder and dozed. This was, maybe, the first time in my life that I was happy for my non-snoring genes.  
  
Pony and Johnny talked about some irrelevant teacher that I didn't care to listen about. Instead, I looked at the big, huge school building that loomed in front of us.  
  
Dally stopped the car. I think he was a little annoyed with Iman because when he helped her out of the car he was a little rough with her(or maybe there was some sexual tension, I really don't know). Johnny climbed out and waited for me and Pony. Pony shook me gently and told me to wake up. "Ugh, fine.", I gave in.  
  
Dally waved a little and said bye to Johnny before driving off. We started towards school before Iman and I stopped at the same time. There was some serious brain-linkage going on that week.  
  
"Where do I go?", we both asked at the same time. Pony and Johnny looked at us funny(they never looked at us any other way when we asked them stupid questions). "You're in my homeroom, Janet. Iman's in Johnny's.", he explained, confused.  
  
"Ohhhh," we ohhhh-ed. At an intersection-type thingy, the four of us split up. I bid Iman a tearful farewell, to which we recieved weird looks. Oh, well.  
  
I followed Ponyboy to where the lockers were and he went to put away some of his things. I, of course, had no clue which locker was mine. So, I chance-guessed and started talking to one. "Hey, little fella. Wanna do me a favor and open up?", I asked sweetly. A girl that was standing next to me kind of ran away. I mentally stuck a kick-me sign to her back.  
  
"Listen, little mofo. You shall open. You're making me feel stupid-", before I could keep going with my rant, I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see Ponyboy, looking at me, again, strangely. "Janet," I adored the way he said my name, "your locker is over there. And you have to open it with your hands." "Oh. That makes sense," I replied. I shuffled over to where he had pointed. He stood next to me, leaning against another locker, waiting. Having no clue as to what the combination was, I tried my own. It worked. I was brilliant.  
  
When finally the locker fiasco was over, I let Ponyboy lead me to homeroom. A fat woman with yucky glasses sat at a desk in the front of the room. An array of Socs, some Greasers, and a few middle class kids were sitting in some of the seats.  
  
Pony headed towards his own seat, but I grabbed his forearm. "Where do I sit?", I asked desperately. Maybe he was exasperated with all of my dumb questions, because he just grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me over towards my seat. He sat right next to me. I've read many fan fictions; I really should have known that. Of course, I didn't mind the part about Pony touching me. I liked it rough... er... nevermind that I said that.  
  
Iman's POV  
  
Well, that was strange. Mrs. Clary is such a weird old geezer. Oh well, I think I almost love that weird geezer because she got me into this world and Dallas is here!! I regret to inform you Matt Dillon fans that Dallas didn't look like him. This was the "straight from the book" Dallas. You know, messy while blond hair, ice blue eyes, that dangerous personality that I can't resist....But I can tell he can't resist me either in all my tall, olive skinned glory. At least I hope so. Our ESP isn't the strongest kind, just like a word here and there and empathy. I did catch Janet thinking something about stupid, chatting an ear off, and sexual tension. Gosh, Janet must be thinking about herself and her problems again. Poor Girl.  
  
Anyway, there I was in school. I hate school but I like four subjects. Math, English, art, and lunch. They are all my best subjects. But then again, there's not much difference between my best subjects. In a good way.  
  
So I sat there in social studies with a teacher that made my teacher Mrs. Fries look like a pre-school teacher...except she taught a less advanced coarse. I was beginning to miss Mrs. Fries. I was drooling as we practically reviewed everything I learned in maybe 2nd grade?? Man, kids back then were sure dumb if they learned this stuff in 10th grade.  
  
Suddenly I jolted out of my drooling state when the teacher. Mrs. Harrison screamed my name.  
  
"IMAN!!!!" she hollered, "Who was the second president of the U.S.? If you were listening then you would know—"  
  
"JOHN ADAMS!" I told her a bit more forcefully than I would have liked.  
  
"Well, who's the current president?" she said. I assume she was trying to find a question I didn't know. I thought for a second. Ok, this is 1967; Kennedy was the last so the next is.... "Lyndon B. Johnson." She almost looked angry. I decided not to stop there and to show off. I stood up and started talking awfully loudly.  
  
"I also know the next presidents too!! Richard Nixon! Gerald Ford!" I was on a role and couldn't stop; god knows how I knew these? "Jimmy Carter! Ronald Reagan! George Bush! Bill Clinton! And finally George Bush's son, George W. Bush! Mark my words!"  
  
I then sat down. She just stared at me for a few minutes. Then Mrs. Harrison asked me to see her after class. (When I went to see her after class she gave me a note to see the counselor after school.) Then she went back to teaching the class.  
  
Johnny looked at me.  
  
"That was pretty stupid, wasn't it?" I asked turning a bit red.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Memo to self: Do not predict future to Mrs. Harrison. I sat the rest of social with my mouth clamped shut. After that was lunch. I was relieved to find out that all of us have the same lunch period. All of us meaning me, Johnny, Janet, Pony, and Two-Bit. I wish Dallas went to school.  
  
You know, I like the name Dallas; it is just so...sexy. But his nickname is just sort of um, well I just am not to fond of it. Dally. I don't know. It reminds me of lard. I am serious, it does.  
  
So anyway we ate lunch. It was way exciting. I mean, with me and Janet eating bagels and all.  
  
"How was social?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Oh good, Iman predicted all the presidents and got Mrs. Harrison pissed." Replied Johnny with a mouthful of some concoction the school claimed was potato salad.  
  
I quickly got bored with them talking about the days occurrences so I turned to Janet who was busy flirting with Ponyboy.  
  
"Janet!" I drawled out. She looked at me from where she was "chatting off Pony's ear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"So? Go do something!" she advised. I thought for a moment. Then I picked up the rest of my bagel and chucked it in front of me and it hit the head of some unsuspecting girl.  
  
"Ow!" she said, "Don't throw bagels at me!" she said to the air as I had already turned around and was pretending I had done nothing. I am such a rebel! Boo-YAH!....Ok, what does that mean anyway, boo-yah?  
  
Well anyway, after the rest of the day's classes, school was finally OVER! (Except for my little meeting with the counselor which went like this:   
Counselor: [calm] So I hear you predicted the presidents?   
Me: [bored] Yeah.   
Counselor: But why?   
Me: [still bored] Because.   
Counselor: How does that make you feel? Me: --;;;) And now it was finally the weekend! Golly gee, that sure was swell. Ok, I'm sorry, enough with the corny "Leave it to Beaver" sayings.  
  
So you know, after that we headed over to the Curtis's to lounge around for no apparent reason. After all the day, it was now Dallas time. I could just picture it then. Me, in a flowing sun dress with big old people sunglasses and a beauty mark on my upper lip, my hair rippling in the wind of the ocean. Dallas, looking buff in swimming trunks, pushing his hair back out of his dreamy, sensitive eyes. Me saying in an echoy voice "I want your bod..."...Well not really considering I don't like sundresses or old people sunglasses and I don't have a beauty mark on my upper lip. Not to mention there is no ocean in Tulsa. Also Dallas does NOT have sensitive eyes. That sort of puts a damper on my plan.  
  
Ok. That sucks. Well whatever.  
  
I sat on the couch chewing my lip trying to think of something remotely interesting that I could pass off as a spontaneous idea. I finally got one.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" I screamed.  
  
"Yeah!" they all said and jumped up in unison.  
  
"Let's turn out all the lights except this one!" Janet said pointing to the small light in the corner.  
  
"Ok!" I agreed. It was conveniently getting dark outside.  
  
Me, Janet, Pony, Dallas, Johnny, Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit sat around on the furniture waiting for something to start. Darry isn't here right now; please leave a message after the tone. BEEEP!  
  
Finally Steve stepped in snicker. "Janet."  
  
"Um, dare...I think." She said reluctantly.  
  
I dare you to go around and kiss all the boys!" Janet looked mortified but I just blurted out "HA HA!!" Then Steve said  
  
"Hey! I'm not done! You're in this too!"  
  
"What are you talking about? This isn't even my dare!?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"HA HA!!"  
  
"Don't kiss me..." Dallas said.  
  
"I didn't want to kiss you anyway!" Janet said turning her back on him. She walked around and kissed them all on the cheek...except Dallas. She also seemed to have a certain tenderness when she kissed Pony. Gosh, you should have seen his ears turn red.  
  
Janet sighed as she heard the laughter of her alleged comrades. "You're laughing now; wait 'til you see what I have in store for you! Mwahahaha!! You dendrophiles!"  
  
I burst into laughter while the rest of them sat around and wondered what a dendrophile was.  
  
"Hmmmm...Soda..." she said thinking with her hand to her chin.  
  
"Dare." He said in a stable voice.  
  
"I dare you to...go outside for 5 minutes."  
  
Everyone groaned including me.  
  
"That's all—"  
  
"No, let me finish, Soda, you have to go out in your underwear and for each passing car you must make a pose."  
  
"You want me to pose in my underwear?"  
  
"Sure, why not!" Janet said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"OK!!" Soda seemed always up for a dare. He stripped off his clothes all except for his underwear and walked right out.  
  
Me and Janet scurried to one of the windows and Two-Bit, Steve, and Dallas went to the other. Then Ponyboy got up with Johnny and peeked out the door.  
  
We burst out laughing as we watched Soda standing on one had and waving to a passing car with a goofy grin. The people in the car just stared at him weirdly.  
  
"What are you smoking, dude!?" some guy yelled from the car. We all cracked up. After we were done watching that ordeal, it was Soda's turn. I just hoped he wouldn't pick me for something rather perverse.  
  
"Pony!" He said and I let my breath out. I'm glad he didn't pick me! "Pony, you have to....play 7 minutes in heaven with Janet!" Ponyboy blushed as did Janet.  
  
"This kissing I'll like because it's with you, Pony!" Then they both went off to a closet.   
  
Icelandic Morning Glory's A/N: hi, everyone! long chapter, non? thank Iman that this is even written because it probably never would have been if she hadn't come up with the idea. THANKS IMAN! also, any parts that seem different from the book... they are! haha. Oh, yes. Johnny and Dally are alive because Pony never fell asleep in the lot. Yeah. Right on. Oh and I should explain the teacher thing. Ms. Barney is our English teacher and Mrs. St. Louis is our French teacher. and that foreign kid is KyoHei and he has a crush on Iman(haha Iman!). and Philip really has fallen asleep in bathtubs. and, there is some swearing in this story but I doubt that you mind. and Mrs. Clary really is a crazy, old bag.  
  
Alcoholics Anonymous' A/N: MWAHAAHAAAAA!!! I love being the writer!! I can make Janet do whatever I want! Well, anyway, I have nothing more to say! Bye folks!  
  
Icelandic Morning Glory's A/N: REVIEW EVERYONE! tell us your opinions and all that encouraging stuff.  
  
Alcoholics Anonymous' A/N: Hey!! See this little bar right under here? Press it and review, please? 


	2. Farmers Dating Socs? And Skirts

Alcoholics Anonymous: Hello folks!! Sorry for the long wait!! Here is our LONG ANTICIPATED CHAPTER TWO!!! YAY!!!!! Anticipated by who?? Us. Sigh  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Farmers Dating Socs? And Skirts...  
  
by Icelandic Morning Glory, a.k.a. Janet, and Alcoholics Anonymous, a.k.a. Iman  
  
JANET's POV:  
  
Sometimes, Iman really makes me mad. Like, when she drools over Dally or some hot dude or some random anime character. Other times, she just reminds me of why I adore her so much. When she gave Pony that dare, my heart almost exploded with the sisterly love I had for her.  
  
Now, it wasn't as suggestive as it seemed. Okay, it was. Duh. Pony and I really only kissed once or twice. It took almost all of the seven minutes to get him to look me in the face. He was red as this kid in my class, who I call the Jolly Pink Giant. His name is Raven and he looks kind of funny, actually, but that has nothing to do with what I'm talking about. Well, it kind of does but... shut up and let me continue! Sheesh.  
  
Anyway, the game continued for about an hour. Darry got home and made us quit after he found Iman wearing his pants around her head like a turban and trying to climb(yes, climb) the sidewalk. I think we were lucky that he hadn't come home when we made Two-Bit climb a tree naked without using his right arm.  
  
Iman and I went home at around ten(moderately late, but our "parents" didn't really mind). We took baths (separately, duh!) and talked until we were too tired to go on. The two of us were still angry with Steve for making us flash some sleazy college-age Socs. We planned our revenge. On Monday night, when Steve took Evie to the movies on a double date with Soda and some chick named Lily, we would ruin their evening by doing obnoxious and annoying things. It was a lot better than it sounds.  
  
When Monday finally came, we managed to make it through the school day without getting into too much trouble(Iman "took over" her Science class and attempted to hypnotize the other students while the teacher ran around sobbing about how she couldn't take it anymore. I auctioned off my Math teacher's belongings when he had to go down the hall to help stop the chaos in Iman's Science class). We were pretty much buzzing with excitement and anticipation by the time we got home. We had to work fast to get everything we would need for our revenge to work.  
  
Iman picked out our disguises, which we would need because we didn't want Steve or Soda to know that it was us.  
  
I had to get together all of the various "secret weapons" that we would use. By the time I was finished, our purses were stuffed full of things like party poppers, 3D glasses, and even a beach ball. We sneaked behind a bush to wait for Steve and Soda to leave Soda's house. We had to go in right before the movie started so that we could sit near them. Getting seats in front of them was the most crucial part of the plan.  
  
They sat near the front of the theater. Iman was wearing farmer garb, complete with a red hankie and straw hat. My costume was that of an extremely Soc-y Soc.  
  
The movie was one of those stupid beach party pictures. As we waited after the lights dimmed for the movie to start, Iman looked around like she was confused and then yelled in an over-the-top Hick accent, "Can you fast- forward it?" Of course, I doubt anyone understood what fast-forwarding was but it made me want to laugh all the same, but I had to stay in character otherwise the whole thing was shot.  
  
The first scene contained lots of corny jokes, which Iman and I laughed at loudly and longer than anyone else in the theater did. When one particularly ditzy blonde in the movie commented on the warm weather, Iman acted superior and said, "No, it's snowing!", as I threw popcorn into the air. Some people laughed at our antics, but Steve was getting a little annoyed already. I caught a piece of the popcorn in my mouth as it soared down, but quickly spit it out and asked a passing usher what the return policy on popcorn was. Iman almost chuckled when he gave me an utterly confused look.  
  
After a minute or two, when Steve, Evie, Soda, and Lily started to look comfortable, I inflated the beach ball and we started tossing it back and forth. Some really mean guy grabbed it out of the air and popped it, though, so we sat down and sulked saying that we were just trying to get into the mood of the film. Iman produced the 3D glasses and we complained for the next five minutes about the bad special effects when Evie subtly kicked the back of my chair. I shot forward onto the floor and screamed, "Ahhh, whiplash!"  
  
Iman caught herself before she giggled, and helped me back into my chair, acting gentle and concerned, sending a mean glare to Evie, who still looked pissed. Steve put his arm around her and they tried to watch the movie, but we refused to let them off the hook. A song started and I initiated a game of musical chairs. We actually got a few people to join in before the manager came in to tell us to sit down and be quiet. We were stuck in the back of the theater when they shut us down, to our sort-of dismay, but it was a blessing, also, because we could execute another aspect. Iman got a carton of eggs(they smelled rotten, but that just made what we did even better)out of her purse. She aimed them at Steve and Co., while I threw them at the projection window. Her aim kind of sucked, because she just hit some people a few rows back from Steve, but she was pretty happy when she noticed that she had managed to splash them with a little yolk. My arm was much better, though, and I hit the projection window five times before the maintenance staff halted the movie to clean it off. We hid while they searched for the people who did it, and fortunately, nobody turned us in because they really hadn't noticed it was us, but by the looks on Steve and Soda's faces, they knew. During the intermission, we tried to start the Wave, but seeing as nobody knew what it was, we weren't very successful, though we did get an old couple(what the f were they doing at a movie like that?) to do something that resembled the Wave, but looked more like the Funky Chicken.  
  
They started the movie again, and we let everyone think that the madness was finished with. We managed to get back to our original seats by paying the kids who were in them. Of course, we initially paid them to do something besides give our seats back, but they slid over anyway and we sat down again. Iman passed around a collection plate while I used binoculars and turned around and stared right at Steve instead of the screen. He asked me if I had a staring problem and I replied, "Yes, in fact, I do. But I'm still better than you, you grimy, greasy, Hood!"  
  
Next, Iman pulled out a remote control (it belonged to the portable TV we were bringing to the sleepover. The TV got lost in translation, but the remote was still there.) She pretended to be irritated and fumed about not being able to change the channel. I feigned a comforting hug. Steve finally couldn't help it any longer and leaned forward and commanded, "Shut your faces! We're trying to watch the damn movie!" I almost laughed, but turned on the waterworks and pretended to cry. He looked a little taken aback and almost apologized, but then the kids we had paid earlier stood up to do what we had hired them to do. Some girl was on screen and doing the Twist or something like it and her... assets were twisting more than she was. The kids raced toward the screen, yelling, "Hooters!" I'm not exactly sure what became of them, but I think someone caught them before they jumped over that balcony thing.  
  
The movie was about three-quarters of the way through, so we had to round it up. When Soda tapped Iman to tell her politely to please calm down (she was clapping and laughing at some guy who Twisted his ankle. haha, Twisted. Get it?), she jerked about and hollered, "Ahhh! Bad touch!" I shot off a party popper and we simultaneously warned, "Hit the floor!" and proceeded to crawl under our seats. "Ew, old gum!", Iman yelled, and crawled back out, a filled water pistol in hand. From then on, whenever someone spoke, she shot at them. I guess they weren't used to water guns, because they would shriek and freak out whenever she got them. She got Evie and Lily twice each. All of this disorder, added to my loud coughing and seizure- like movements, caused the whole audience to miss out on the most important part of the movie, and people were angry with us.  
  
The movie was pretty much over, and Steve and Soda were arguing with us. Of course, their petty insults could never match ours ("You're ugly and you smell like cheese!"). The manager was back and coming towards us, but that WB lion thing came on, and when it roared, Iman and I screamed bloody murder and raced out of the theater, leaving behind utter madness and destruction. Awesome.  
  
However, the best part was that, as we ran out, I grabbed the collection plate. We split the seven bucks we got and headed home.  
  
IMAN'S POV:  
  
Well, after that escapade, we sure were ready to get some sleep. I mean, have you tried heckling someone seriously?? I don't think so!! Anyway, we stayed up talking about out little prank for a few minutes them got straight to bed. As soon as I hit my comfy bed with its soft covers, I fell asleep.  
The next morning I got up and went to the bathroom to find Janet brushing her teeth with a purple sea urchin. "Hey, Janet." I said casually picking up my own urchin and proceeding to shush my teeth with it.  
"Hey." She said after she spit in the sink and then she walked out the door. I stood there brushing as I stared in the mirror. As soon as I finished, I was out the door.  
"Janet?" I called wondering where she had gone off to. "Janet?" I called again. "Iman..." I heard Janet's voice say and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Dallas standing there.  
"Dallas?" I started," Where's Janet? I though you were Janet...."  
"Calm down," he smiled, "I want to show you something...."  
"...What?"  
"Just come with me," he smiled again and took my hand. Ok, what kind of drug is he on? I thought. I followed him as he lead me outside my house and past the park.  
"Where are we going?" I persisted as he continued to drag me.  
"Please, I wanted it to be a surprise!" Dallas pulled me along. "Just a bit further...Ah! Here we are." We had come to a small amphitheater.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked, suspicious of my surroundings.  
"Hold on..." He ran up on stage and stood, back facing me. He began to snap his fingers. "One, two, three, FOUR!" Suddenly, he jumped around and all the rest of my friends were up there with him. Janet, Pony, Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny. As soon as they had all jumped around, they were singing nothing else than their own version of the New Kids on the Block's Hangin' Tough!!  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, just hangin' tough, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hangin' tough.!!"  
  
I stood there mortified as they all continued to sing and do the New Kid's dance, obviously pleased with their performance. "What the HELL!?!?!?" I screamed.  
My eyes popped open and I felt as if I had just hit the bed. I looked around me, no sea urchins...no New Kid's dance...no Hangin' Tough. Thank god! I put my hand on my face. That was so traumatizing.  
"That was just about the cheesiest dream in the world."  
"Hi Iman."  
"AHHH!!" I screamed and pulled the covers up to my chin.  
"Cool it! It's me!! Who do you think it is? The New Kids on the Block?" Janet laughed because she found this very hilarious. She has no idea what I had gone through last night.  
"Come on, get up, we have to go to school."  
"Since when have you become so ecstatic about school?" I said.  
"Since Ponyboy was in my class..." She sighed, "His lips are so soft..." I raised an eyebrow. I knew I shouldn't have given her that dare.  
Anyway, we quickly got ready for school. Janet put on jeans, sneakers, and a blue T-shirt. I wore jeans also, sneakers, and a black T- shirt. We grabbed our backpacks and headed over to the Curtis'. Dallas drove us all to school from there. (A/N: We doubt he would actually drive us to school in real life but since we are the authors, he is driving us to school AND paying for the gas.)  
When we got there we waited while Ponyboy got ready. Steve was talking to Two-Bit about his date.  
"Man, there were these OBNOXIOUS folks there, were wearing these crazy duds and completely disrupted the movie! I can't remember a date so....strange EVER!"  
We silently giggled in the corner, hoping to keep our laugher contained.  
"Ok, I'm ready." Pony said coming out of the bathroom. He walked over to Janet and stood next to her. I watched him secretly slip his hand into hers. I had to resist to scream "CYYYYYUUUUTE!!" Because they so were! I could tell, they were falling in love! Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!! I just hoped this wouldn't affect anything when it was time to go, because, we couldn't stay here forever, in the 60's! I hadn't really given it too much thought, we could probably stay here about a week without anyone worrying because we were going to be gone from out parents houses for that long anyway, but after that? How DO we get back? Is there a minimum time you can stay? Does it automatically take you back? It all depends on what it was set for, but I just couldn't remember. Perhaps we would find out within our stay there.  
After the ride to school with Dallas, we all went to our homerooms. Johnny went with me and Janet with Pony (still holding hands might I add).  
  
After that day at school (A/N: I skipped the school day because you would probably be bored to death...I know I would) we decided to head back over to the Curtis' which happened to be our main "hangout sorta place". We stayed there awhile, lounging, eating food, throwing inanimate objects at each other affectionately, you know that sorta stuff.  
When it was around 6 o'clock, Soda and Darry came home, along with that lame-o Steve. "I heard about this cool party!" Said Soda, "It's going to be on Friday night! Lets all go!"  
"I hate parties." Said me and Janet.  
"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!" said Two-bit who was automatically there for the sake of the plot sort of. After much persuading, they had won us over ("FINE I WILL GO IF YOU STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!!").  
"But ya gotta wear skirts!" Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and Dallas all snickered.  
"Since when was that part of the deal??" I asked.  
"Why do you want us to wear skirts?? So you lechers can look under them with your nutter friends?!!??" Janet yelled.  
"Not what I was thinking but not a bad idea actually. What I was thinking is maybe you would look more like girls?" I could tell Janet was getting an idea and I started to get one myself.  
"Hold on." I said and dragged Janet over to a corner.  
"Ok, this really is dumb, but what I was thinking is that we make them do something, like have those guys...uhh..."  
"Run around in their underwear!" I supplied.  
"Perfect! It is like an eye for an eye! GO HAMMURABI!! Except it is like clothes for clothes....sorta...." We walked over to them and began bargaining.  
The end result was that we would wear skirts and tomorrow after school, they would all (Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and Dallas) walk around in their underwear for the rest of the day. God knows why they cared so much!  
"Wait! But they have to be skirts we pick out!" Darn that sorta ruined it, we were planning on wearing long skirts. Steve continued, "What skirts do you have?"  
"Well, you all come over to our house on Friday before the party! Then you will help us pick them out or something..." I couldn't help but laugh at this foolish situation, here were these tough greasers, going to run around in underwear to see us wear skirts, and THEY WERE GOING TO HELP US PICK THEM OUT????!!!!! Ok, I've heard of girls helping girls with clothes but guys?? Ok, I knew Steve was gay, he suggested it, he spends too much time on his hair anyway.  
. Originally, we didn't have skirts, but we found skirts in our closets when we first came here. Well, at least it was like two days until the party, we had time to confiscate our short skirts! We could shred them and make paper!! Or something. Anyway, we would have to think on this...  
  
Icelandic Morning Glory's A/N: Like it? I worked pretty hard on it. Did we have a disclaimer in the first chapter? I don't remember, but just in case, we don't own the Outsiders or anything associated with the Outsiders. However, we are in talks with S.E. Hinton about buying the Curtis brothers for fifty-eight cents and a piece of gum each. Also, we don't own party poppers, 3D glasses, Raven,Phil etc.  
  
Alcoholics Anonymous's A/N: Well This was a fun chapter, bugging Steve was pretty fun!! I never liked the jerk!! I mean, what's up with his hair? Anyway, please see what will be in store the NEXT chapter, this is will be good guys!! I hope I can promise you that!  
  
Icelandic Morning Glory: Alright, guys, review! Please? I'll let you borrow Phil! Though... I'm not sure his parents would be very happy with me, but you can still take him! All kinds of criticisms welcomed! Except for mean ones, then I'll have to sic Raven on you.  
  
Alcoholics Anonymous: Ok, welcome to DIY reviewing, follow these 4simple steps to review success!  
  
Look at bottom left corner Click GO Type what you liked, what you didn't like, and anthing else you wish to say Click Submit Review!  
  
Thanks! 


	3. The Long Awaited Party

CHAPTER THREE: PAR-TAAAAAAAY!

by Icelandic Morning Glory, a.k.a. Janet, and

Alcoholics Anonymous, a.k.a. Iman

JANET'S POV:

We were pretty screwed. I mean, I don't remember

wearing a skirt. EVER! Except on the first day of

school in third grade when Mom bought me this really

cool skort(A/N: yes, skort) and I wore it to school

and we had gym class and the teacher made me sit out

and called my preeeetty shoes clunky. Bitch. Yeah,

anyways...

Iman and I buried our shortest skirts in the backyard

at two o'clock in the morning. So, all we had left

were some knee-length ones, because I find anything

longer tacky, unless it's a dress. Of course, we also

erected an elaborate network of ropes in our backyard

and when Darry peeked out the door to see what all the

commotion was(Iman was playing Tarzan, yodelling and

swinging around on the rope we tied to a tree and I

was entangled in a jumbled knot of ropes), we

explained ourselves, telling him that we were spider

people. He closed the door and went back to sleep.

Maybe he thinks it's just a dream. Woo.

Therefore, when Two-Bit skipped over to our porch

later that day, we thought we were soooo smart and

clever. Imagine our surprise when he whips out two

skirts from behind his back-- miniskirts. Iman almost

died. We argued relentlessly for about ten minutes

until Two-Bit finally ended it by admitting that he

had pulled one over on us-- we had never specified

where the skirts would come from. So he borrowed them

from Steve's evil girlfriend Evie. I bet it was

payback for that whole movie-theater incident.

Iman was almost hyperventilating because she does NOT

wear revealing clothes. She's like Mother Theresa only

way more gothic without actually BEING a Goth. Yo'. I

calmed her nerves by telling her that Dallas(I

tactfully chose this over Dally, the lard-reminiscent

shorthand form) would definitely like it. Which I'm

sure he would. Just because he likes dangerous girls.

Or so I think. Even though Iman isn't dangerous in the

least. Well, most of the time she isn't. Unless you

threaten to tell a certain someone (A/N: ahem) that

she likes them. Then she's scary. Yeah. Ms. Barney

would totally kill me for that last paragraph.

I was hesitant because I dress like a total tomboy

and Pony had never seen me in a skirt before. I'll

never know how I worked up the nerve to actually try

on the skirt Two-Bit handed me.

There's no way around it-- Iman looked like a total

hottie in her skirt and black top. I was very jealous

because I just looked average. Grr, to be hot. Woe is

me. Word.

By the time the night of the party rolled around, I

was a little less nervous. I mean, I spend all of my

time around a bunch of hot Greasers(minus Tim Shepard-

that Owen Wilson wannabe. Broken noses totally don't

do it for me) who are drunk and very eager to jump

into bed. Not. Okay, I'm exaggerating the situation.

But I was a bit less nervous. And I think Iman wanted

to get Dally drunk so they could romp around the

bedroom. Ha ha. This is a very pointless paragraph so

I'll stop boring you.

IMAN'S POV:

God. Two-Bit is such a stupid male!! I do NOT wear miniskirts!! Just the word "miniskirt" sounds sorta….slutty perhaps? Anyhoo, after Janet convinced me that Dallas(I'm SO glad she didn't say Dally)might perhaps like it, I was a bit less reluctant to wear it. On that matter, I did pick a little something up on my ESP. Me, not dangerous? I am like the most dangerous person in the history of mankind!!! With the exception of Arnold Schwarzenegger of course. Um…yeah. So anyway, you can guess I spent those few days before the party experimenting with makeup, stockings, boots, what top to go with my skirt, you know.

One day I came out of the bathroom with my knee high boots, fishnets, and dark, slathered Avril Lavigne eyeliner on. Janet convinced me to, ahem, tone it down a bit. I finally settle for my black wife beater(yeah man!! I beat wives!!), my knee high lace ups(can't live without 'em), a bit of black eyeliner and other assorted cosmetics, and of course, Evie's skirt. I also put my hair up in one of the those slutty looking messy buns, but it worked for me. I figured if I was going to have to wear a skirt, I might as well look good in it, hmm? Janet was wearing her skirt too along with some doc martens and a white baby doll button up shirt, she looked very good but she was convinced she looked bad. Well, I thought she looked good. And when I told her Ponyboy might think so too, she started blushing like crazy!! It was rather humorous!

So we waited on our front porch for a bit, and finally Dallas came over in his car and we all piled in. Me, Janet, Johnny, Ponyboy, and me were all in this car while Soda and Steve were in another car with their girlfriends and Two-bit.

Finally after what seemed like 5 minutes(OMG!!!)we got to the party. We got out of the car and just stood there, staring at the house.

"Hey, y'all coming?" said Johnny.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second," Janet answered. We exchanged glances and headed into the house.

When we got in, the music was blaring very loudly and the whole room had a red sort of glow to it that made the room appear sort of thick and humid almost. Or maybe that was the masses of smelly people and cigarette smoke, whatever it was, it made me feel kind of woozy. Janet and I just kind of went over next to the wall and stood there. I knew just as well as she did, people were eyeing us. Tsk tsk. Those naughty people!! Oh well. I felt hot for once!

Just then, Dallas ran up to me, grabbed my wrists and dragged me outside. The he took an axe and chopped off my arm. I screamed and he just laughed!! Then he proceeded to gouge out my eyes with sporks!! This was not a fun night!!

Ok, I lied. That was just for fun because…well, because I felt like it! God!! I'm one of the authors, I don't need a reason!!! Just shut up and let me finish!! Jeez, what a chatterbox.

Ok, I won't do that again, I'm sorry, and I'm done.

So…we stood there for a little bit, we spotted some of the gang talking with some girls. We even spoke among ourselves!!

"Janet?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…what are we supposed to do?"

"Er…I dunno…" So that was the basis of our conversation. Oh yes, we are interesting, aren't we. At one point, I saw Johnny and Ponyboy talking. I bet I could guess what they were talking about from what happened next.

Slowly Ponyboy approached Janet. I just spectated. Then Janet and Ponyboy got up to dance. It was rather cute I must say. Me? I just watched them for awhile, during this period, a few guys asked me to dance and I did just for the heck of it, but most of the time, I spent resting on a couch.

It was about 11 and I was resting my eyes when I looked up and saw some weird guy staring in my face.

"Heeeylo!" he said baring his plaque covered buck teeth. You can guess I was a bit grossed out so I pushed him away and ran over to Dallas having no one else to run over to. I grabbed him arm and he looked at me.

"Um, hi!" I said, 'I'm just going to stay here for awhile, heh heh…" he shrugged and let me hold on. Ahh…the warmth of males you actually find yourself attracted to.

"How are you?" I said.

"Alive." Damn, this kid was not much of a talker. Hmmm…lets see if I could make him talk…

"Dallas?" He turned in my direction and I kissed him on the cheek. I could see him blush a teeny, weeny bit and it made me feel really good. "Hi." I said. All I wanted to do was hug him, kiss him, and maybe even other stuff him!! But I am a good kid. I always practice safe sex. I mean, I'm a virgin, but that's pretty safe I guess. I'm not making any sense, please disregard.

"You wanna dance then?"

"…Ok." I was a bit nervous, would he think I was fat, would he hold me close, would he touch my butt??!! These of course were all valid questions, but I just let everything go and danced. At one point, I put my head on his shoulder and it was all romantic like except I don't know if he actually liked me, well…at least he was dancing with me. I danced with him for awhile and then we both decided to sit down.

"Um, where are Ponyboy and Janet?" I asked Dallas.

"Damned if I know." He replied.

"I'll be right back…"

"K."

I walked over to a door, I thought it was a closet and I was right, as I opened the door, I found Pony and Janet playing "7 minutes in heaven" again.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said and slammed the door and went back to Dallas.

"Ya found em?"

"Yup." He knew what I meant.

The night went on pretty uneventful until one kid got so drunk he started a fight. Left, right, left, he jabbed and punched anyone and everyone. Guess who got the first punch, Yup. Moi. I think Janet might have gotten one too(she was out of the closet by then). But me, I couldn't stand that, I ran up to that loser and I started beating the crap out of him, man you should have see me, I was like the Terminator or something…well, if the Terminator is a big person who beats the crap out of people, I don't know, I've never seen the movie. Anyway, I was beating the crap out of him, if you call beating the crap out of someone "bitch slapping with all her might". Then Dallas jumped in.

"You don't hit girls!" And then he started beating the crap out of him. Me, I was standing there agast, being the raging feminist I am, thinking "Why can't he freaking hit a girl!!!!!"….but then I remembered it was like the 1950s or 60's or whatever it was, and then started beaming at Dallas for coming to my rescue. Sort of. What's beaming mean anyway, I don't really know, I just thought it was appropriate. Ok, nevermind.

Well, after a little bit, the rest of the people got pissed and threw the drunk dude out. Then it was party time. Two-Bit got a bit drunk I think because he went up to Janet and said "Hey baby, wanna see what's hangin?" and laughed a laugh that was reminiscent of a donkey. Janet just said

"I saw that in the movie, don't even try it." Then Two-Bit almost sobered and stared at her with this "WTF?" expression on his face. "Uhh, I mean I saw it IN a movie once, heh heh…." He still stared at her like an idiot. Drunken Two-Bit was no piece of cake. Wait, hold on, I know I've done this like a million times but what do they mean by "piece of cake"? Do they mean that the piece of cake was easy to make? Because I don't know about you but making cake is hard so wouldn't the proper thing to say be "Drunken Two-Bit WAS a piece of cake"? Well, whatever, I'm right.

Anyway, it was pretty late and the "gang" and Janet and I decided to go home. That was the end of our skirt wearing days…..or so we thought.

Icelandic Morning Glory's A/N: YO! How'd you like it?

My part was sort of lame but only because Iman pretty

much had all the ideas for the party, so yeah.

Anyways. Yup.

Alcoholics Anonymous' A/N: Sorry the party sucked so bad, I couldn't think of anything.

Icelandic Morning Glory: PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! that

is all.

Alcoholics Anonymous: Yes, what she said.


End file.
